To Start Anew
by Onyona
Summary: It is Sakura's third birthday since Sasuke left. She is distraught and decides to start a new life. *Apologies For Bad Summary*
1. Goodbye

To Start Anew

A single tear slipped down Sakura's cheek as she signed the letter with black ink. She bit her own finger, winced with the pain and watched the blood drip down onto the parchment. She soon realized that her own tears were mixing with the blood, forming a pool on the paper. She looked at her long hair in the mirror. It had grown longer over the years. She still remembered the day she cut her hair to save herself fro the sound-nin. But it was not just for her, she also did it to protect Sasuke-kun. Had just dyed it black a few hours ago. Black, to match her hatred and her sorrow. Black to match the shadows that surrounded her.

She picked up a kunai and held it up to her hair. She hesitated for a moment, then she cut her hair. The black hair fell to the floor, almost as if it was in slow motion. She realized that she probably should of cut it before she dyed it so that they did not know that her hair was black, but that could not be helped now.

She left the note on the table, next to her Team 7 photo. She looked at the calender, as in to assure herself that there was no going back. For today it was

Haruno Sakura's birthday and he had sent neither a present, nor a simple card. And it was the small things that hurt the most.

She left the house as it was, leaving everything behind. She walked down the street, then looked back one last time before preforming a jutsu that would throw all of her memories away for good. Just before her mind was emptied, she whispered to the wind,

"Goodbye Naruto, Sasuke-kun..."

And from that moment on, she was no longer Haruno Sakura, but Ikari Hana. Hana fainted from the jutsu, and fell towards the ground.


	2. Awakening

A/N: Thanks sooo much for the review LoveAngel604! As you probably see, I'm planning on writing more :)

BTW, there might be some couples later on but none are planned yet. Oh, and her new name means Wrath Flower (Flower being her first name, Hana)

On to the story:

Hana woke up to the sound of squeaky wheels.

"Hey, she's awake!" A voice said. A pale face looked down at her with brown eyes.

"Don't worry dear, you'll be alright," she said softly. Hana sat up a bit and looked around her. She was lying on a small wheelie bed (or whatever they are called) and being pushed through a long, white corridor.

The first nurse spoke up again. "Excuse me Miss, but would you mind telling us your name?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. And it wasn't because she couldn't speak, she just didn't know what to say!

The nurse looked at her, confused.

"Are you alright, Miss?" she asked.

Hana nodded. _'How can it be so hard, all I have to do is say my name,'_ she thought. But she couldn't for the life of her, remember her own stupid name. '_Think, think.'_ Suddenly she remembered.

"Ikari, Ikari Hana," she blurted out, James Bond style.

_'Now why didn't I just say that in the first place,'_

_**Because you didn't know**_

_Uh? Who are you?_

_**Your inner.**_

_What the! I have an __inner__?_

_**Yup!**_

_What was it you said before again?_

_**I said that you didn't say your name when she asked you because you didn't know it.**_

_Baka! Of course I knew my own name!_

_**You know, it's not exactly very smart to call yourself a baka.**_

_Hmph_

_**Anyway I'll explain what I ment...**_

The nurse shook her and she woke up.

"Umm, Miss Ikari-san? Are you okay?"

Hana woke up, as if she had been in a trance.

"WAIT!" she yelled.

"Tell me!!!"

The nurse looked at her like she was mentally disabled.

"..." she couldn't decide how to respond to Hana's outburst.

Hana turned red, realizing that she had said it out load.

A blond nurse pushed the other one to the side and faced Hina.

"Ikari-san, could you please tell us what happened," she said, calmly and stressed at the same time.

"I-I... I don't know!" she stuttered. What was wrong with her? She should know the answer, but she didn't.

_**Told ya.**_

_Leave me alone._

_**Hey, don't be mean. After all, I'm the only one hear who knows.**_

_Knows what?_

_**Duh, everything.**_

_Tell me!_

_**No baka! Pay attention, the blond nurse is speaking.**_

Hana focused again, to find the blond nurse mid-sentence.

"-a few days. Okay?"

"Ummm... Could you please say that again?"

The nurse sighed.

"I said, you're going to have to stay for a few days until we know what happened."

"Okay Miss," Hana noticed that the wheelie-bed-thing had been still for a very long time.

"We are going to examine you and take various tests. We will just give you a little injection to make you fall asleep," the nurse said, and held up a needle that Hana would classify as more than just big.

"What! But why do I need to be knocked out when all you're doing is taki- OAH!!!"

The nurse quickly injected Hana. After just a few minutes it started to kick in, and everything faded to a blur.

A/N: Well, thats this chapter done. Sorry that it's not that long, but at least it's longer then the last one.

Please review and if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to let me know!


	3. The Letter

A/N: Just realized that I forgot to add a disclaimer to my last two chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Well, I did once. Wait, that was a dream. Oh well.

Any way, on with the story:

Naruto ran down the road, with a smile that reached from ear to ear. In his hand, he held a small pink present. He ran past Ichiraku Ramen, hesitating for a moment.

_'Concentrate'_

He shook his head, and started to run again. The old man who ran the place was disappointed, shaking his head sadly.

A little while later, he arrived at the doorstep to a little cottage.

"Gomen kudasai? It's me, Naruto!" he said, knocking on the door.

Nobody opened.

"Ummm... Hello? Sakura-chan?" Naruto was getting impatient. Why wasn't she answering? Was she hurt? Sad?

"Sakura, if you don't open, I'm going to come in, whether you like it or not," he said firmly. But inside, he was worrying. After a few minutes, she still didn't open the door.

Without any hesitation, he kicked a hole through the door, only to find that it had been open all along.

'_Ooops.'_

_**Got that right.**_

_Whoah! Are you the Nine-Tails?_

_**No you Baka! I'm your conscience. I guess you could call me an inner you.**_

_Eh? I thought only crazy or insane people have inners!_

_**Well actually, everyone has one but only some people's inners ever come out and speak.**_

_Well why did you choose right now to speak?_

_**You know, it can get quite boring not talking to anybody.**_

_Yes but why right now?_

_***Sigh* Just shut up and look for Sakura.**_

_*****__Gasp!* I almost forgot!_

_***Headdesk* **_

"Sakura-chan!"he called out. When no one answered, he looked around the house.

'_Where could she be?'_

"SAKUR-" he stopped as he saw a note on the table.

"Eh, whats this?" he said out loud as he picked up the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am assuming that you will probably be the first to read this letter, since you will probably come to visit me._

_I am very sorry, but I simply cannot bear with this pain inside of me any longer. When you read this, I, as Haruno Sakura will exist no longer._

Naruto stopped reading and gasped. Was Sakura, his beloved Sakura, gone forever? He wanted to tear up the letter there and then, but it was all he had of Sakura-chan. He stared at the blood on the paper. Had she committed suicide? But if she had, where was her body? He fought back the tears as he forced himself to continue reading the letter.

_And by the way, no I'm not dead. Bu-_

Naruto felt relief sweep over him, throughout his entire body. almost didn't want to read the rest, so that he could just assume she was happy somewhere. But how could she have known that he would think she was dead.

_But Haruno Sakura is. I have changed my name and appearance, and I even erased my memories._

He gasped once more. His beloved Saku-chan wouldn't even remember him if he walked up to her and said hello! A single tear slid down his cheek onto the letter. He wiped his eyes and finished reading the letter.

_Once again, I'm truly sorry Naruto-kun. I know we both went through so much pain when Sasuke left and it isn't fair of me to do the same thing to you. But I simply can't live like this and it would hurt you more if I committed suicide. Please, focus, train hard and live up to your dreams. I always knew you were meant for greatness, so please don't let me down._

_Love,_

_Ikari Hana_

_(Haruno Sakura)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hope you likedit. Sorry it took so long, it was many lack of inspiration. A million thanks to my friend Oniaon for inspiration. Check her out, she has awesome ideas! Oh, and I wrote a chapter for one of her storys.

Please review, it means a lot to know that somebody actually reads my stories!


	4. Realisation

A/N: I know that I just posted chapter 3, but hey, I'm on a roll! *Dances around with an idiotic smile on my face*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have better things to do then write fanfics.

On to the story:

Tsunade sat at her desk going through paperwork.

*Yawn*

She lifted up her cup, but it was empty. She picked up the bottle to pour some more in but to her disappointment, that was empty too.

(A/N: Don't worry, it gets better)

Shizune came into the room.

"Ah, right on time, Shizune. Fetch me some sake please.

"Tsunade, with have a new patient-"

"We always have new patients Shizune, just fetch me some sake," Tsunade interrupted.

"But we don't know who she is," Shizune replied.

"If I give you a solution will you get me my sake?" Tsunade said, annoyed.

"Hai," Shizune replied hopefully.

"Just ask her. NOW GET MY _DAMN __**SAKE**_!!!!!" Tsunade slammed her fist against the desk. She yelled so loudly that the whole building heard her.

"B-but she doesn't know!" Shizune stuttered.

Tsunade was about to reply when the door burst open, hitting Shizune. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"TSUNADE!!! SAKU-!" Naruto saw the unconscious Shizune on the floor.

"Umm... Ooops?" he said sheepishly.

A girl came in with some sake and carried Shizune away. Tsunade poured some sake and took a sip.

"Mmmm, finally," Tsunade relaxed back into her chair.

"What was it you were saying when you rudely burst into my office, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed, slightly embarrassed for a second. Then he remembered why he was there.

"IwenttoSakura-chanshouseandshewasgoneandIfoundthisletterandSHESGONE!LikeOMGwhatarewegoingtodo!AAAAHHHH!!!!HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!!!!!!!"

He blurted out, anime tears running down his cheeks whilst he waved his arms and legs frantically in the air.

Tsunade looked at hims with a 'WTF!?' expression on her face.

"ReadthisTsunade!!!" he threw a letter down onto her desk.

She straightened her expression, took a sip of sake, picked up the letter and started to read it.

Halfway through the letter, she sprayed her sake all over her desk.

When she had finished she carefully put the letter down on the desk, and stared at if as if it was a poisonous snake, ready to bite her.

"W-wh-what!?" she changed the subject of her gaze to Naruto.

"Is this supposed to be funny! Because, _Naruto_ I don't think so." she said, trying to cover her worry with anger.

Naruto shook his head.

Tsunade's whole body started to shake.

"No, no..." she whispered.

"This can't be happening."

Shizune skipped into the room happily, a nurse behind her.

"Hello dearies! Did you miss me?" she squeezed Naruto's cheek happily and giggled. The nurse shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, Tsunade-san. She is still under the effect of the medicine we gave her to wake her up faster." the nurse said.

Shizune let go of Naruto's now red cheek and turned to the shaking Tsunade.

Suddenly, she came back to reality.

"Tsunade-san! Are you okay? What happened?"

Tsunade said nothing, just pointed a shaky hand at the letter on her desk.

Shizune picked the letter up, read it quickly, then put it back down.

"Oh. My. God." was all she could say. But she quickly snapped back to reality. After all, someone had to take care of Tsunade and the nurse had left at the first opportunity.

"Sh-she was your st-student," Shizune stuttered whilst helping fanning Tsunade.

A single tear ran down Tsunade's cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ooooooh Emotional eh? Don't worry, Saku- I mean Hana will be featured in the next chapter. I think. Once again thanks to Natala-chan (Oniaon) for just being a good friend. Oh, I'm really happy today because I bought a new sketchbook and some cool manga pens.


End file.
